Hitman
by Lyumia
Summary: "Being a man with all the beer, woman, and money life could offer must be pretty awesome for you. But not as awesome as the man who's going to kill you." Rated T for mention of liquor, mild violence, club stuff and 'club dancers'. Pairings. On hiatus.
1. Women, beer, and money

**Hitman**

**Chapter one: Beer, woman, and money.**

* * *

Flashing lights, and neon signs made it hard to see in the dark. But it wasn't hard to spot his target, a fat man in a purple dress shirt with black zebra strips horizontally on the fabric. The man laughed pulling the half-naked women closer to him pulling down his sunglasses with a smirk, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Gilbert sat at the bar ordering himself a mug of beer glancing down at his reflection in the counter. Gilbert smirked; as the neon lights made his white skin glow, and turn red, blue, and green. The women offered curious stares once their own eyes met his crimson ones. Yes tonight would be easy an easy one.

"Oi! Would you stop staring at your reflection, and get your job done ami, you are not as handsome as moi!" Francis scoffed comfortably sitting in a velvet chair in front of a computer monitor, thirty miles in Luton from where he was in London.

"Weren't your _peculiar __attributes_ why you never get hired for the fun stuff?" He bantered.

"You can mess up your face all you want I will not get a bullet in my pretty face for any amount of money!" He he argued adamant in his reasoning.

"Shut up." He muttered when a security guard drew near. "Access records." Gilbert ordered sending a teasing wink to a dancer to make himself inconspicuous.

"Willam Brusch. Owner of Tri Corps Inc. a million dollar company, and a scum bag millionaire to boss it around. Mostly involved in industrial business publicly."

"What's my job?" Gilbert glanced over at the VIP section again seeing Brusch trying to sneak his hand up a woman's thigh.

"William Brusch is an alias. Real name Henry Vetai, involved in illegal weapons manufacturing, and trade. Client wants him to 'mysteriously' disappear, and some evidence that Henry was involved. If you can get your hands on his computer send the data, and I'll process it." Francis explained. "But there's beefy security on the upper floors, but I know you'll get the job done."

"Because I'm awesome." Gilbert muttered before moving towards his target. "Excuse me ."

The millionaire looked up at him and laughed. "Yeah ya' need something?"

"A close friend of mine told be you were the man to go to for business." He smirked hoping he would take the bait.

He raised his eyebrows and gave an amused chuckle. "Does he know me?"

Gilbert waited anxiously for Francis to give him a name.

"Casmedel."

"Casmedel suggested it." He answered passively.

"Casmendel!" The man exclaimed. "Good friend of mine, alright mister...?"

"X."

"X?" The man stood up looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm sure you can understand the secrecy." Gilbert replied as he started walking up the stairs with his target.

"Ah of course I can!" Once upstairs in a bedroom, Brusch sat behind a desk with his computer in front of him. "Alright a purchase for Mr.X. What do ya' need?"

"Two .48 colt pistols, for starters. With silencers." Gilbert started.

"Those things? I practically carry those things to meetings!" Brusch reached into a trunk, and pulled out the pistols laying them down on the desk. Gilbert in turn put six hundred dollars on the wooden surface. "Anything else?'

"Yes, a body bag for Mister Henry Vetai." Gilbert pointed the twin guns aiming at point-blank as Vetai's face morphed into panic. "Being a man with all the beer, woman, and money life could offer must be pretty awesome for you. But not as awesome as the man who's going to kill you." He said before pulling the trigger. The body fell back limp. Gilbert sighed staring at the mess before plugging in a flash drive into the computer. "I'm sending the data now."

"Jack pot. Good work ami, now clean up, and leave discretely." Gilbert could imagine Francis taking of his glasses, pulling the red ribbon out of his blond hair and flipping it so that the strands fell in wavy locks.

"No 'you're awesome'?" Gilbert quipped.

"Haven't you ever wanted to settle down with a beautiful maiden, and toss aside your dangerous job for the sake of love?"

Gilbert paused from cleaning up the blood before bursting out into laughter. "Good one, have you been drinking wine on the job again?" Gilbert clutched his side laughing harder.

Francis scoffed. "Fine be inconsiderate and lonely for the rest of your ugly life."

"At least it's still awesome." Gilbert shrugged smirking when he heard the Frenchman laugh.

_Hitman_

Thick eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the report. Arthur scowled seeing once again British intelligence had not told him much besides something's wrong, and the fact don't add up. Of course it was his job to find the facts, but they could have been a bit more generous this time. His let out a breath setting the manila folder down on his table taking a sip of his afternoon tea. His American friend, and step brother had brought cans of tea from his home country, but Arthur refused to drink from the can. Alfred laughed as he took a quick swig from his own drink. Putting his world war two bomber jacket back on, then runnig his fingers through his dusty blonde hair. "Dude, you totally fit the stereotype of a british snob." He joked.

"And a proud snob I am." He quickly countered. "And besides I doubt that's important when we have a skillful assassin on the loose." He snaped keen green eyes glancing brifly at the floder again.

"I don't know Artie, something's different about this one." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He messed with his glasses his eyes darting aound the room looking for something intresting.

"How so?" Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. His unruly hair falling over his eyes

"Well putting the evidence together we can already assume that he has an entire arsenal of weaponry and technology - I wonder if he has a plane..." Alfred wondered aloud.

"I swear you have the attention span of a kitten." He glared at Alfred snapping his fingers in an effort to get Alfred to focus.

"At least I don't have imaginary friends." He replied with a laugh. He continued before Arthur could give him a lecture about his 'real' friends. "Well this guy can get anywhere, anything, and anyone dead, but I don't think this is our normal mercenary 'doing it for the money' crap."

Arthur thought for a moment. "You actually said something useful for once."

"Thank you, now for my services you'll buy me lunch, right?" Alfred and Arthur stood leaving the apartment.

"I am not buying you that greasy sodium infested junk." He argued. "If you don't start eating healthy I doubt your subordinates in the CIA will look up to you." Arthur spat in disgust.

"I'm not going to get fat Arthur." Alfred lifted his friend up without effort. "See?" Even so he gave a nervous laugh.

Arthur fumed crossing his arms at the demonstration of strength. "No, you're going to get a heart attack." Alfred set him down and the two descended down the stairs.

"So what do we know so far?"

"Well there was no body to be found, and a politician claimed that William Brusch is in a 'special' maximum security prison for being involved in the illegal weapons trade." Arthur started.

"William Brusch is an alias, we've tried to get that guy behind bars since he made his first big move with the mafia."

"Bought his way out?" Arthur lowered his voice once they walked out side into the rain. Alfred opened his umbrella while Arthur walked without one.

"You know we should start sending criminals to Russian prisons."

"Seriously Alfred?" Artur looked skeptically at the American who seemed innocently unaware of how stupid that sounded.

"What? Went there once with Ivan. It was disturbing."

"Are you sure it wasn't Ivan making you feel uncomfortable?" Arthur questioned knowing how his friend felt around the Russian.

"I swear I saw him laugh during an autopsy!"

"If you were paying attention it was because there was a chocolate chip cookie lodged in the deceased's throat. He even said 'mysterious death my arse, the man was sneaking cookies in the middle of the night. Ridiculous, da'?" Arthur mimicked.

Alfred snickered at the impression blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "I remember that one." He laughed patting Arthur on the shoulder. "Alright old man let's get to work."

Arthur noticed the nightclub too and snorted. "You're such a child." Arthur held the door open for the younger; hearing Alfred whistle as he walked in. Arthur glanced at the chalk outlines that belonged to various security guards, and a few bouncers.

"Man this place reeks. I hope they have bleach." Alfred grimaced as he slipped blue gloves on his hands.

"Let's hope they bleached everything _after_ the evidence was collected." Arthur reminded.

"I disagree." He looked at a full beer mug on the black counter inspecting it closely. "The hero's always serve justice." He muttered so only Arthur could hear him. Arthur had once thought Alfred's idea's on heroism ridiculous until a bad case disturbed some bad memories which left the young man sobbing in his arms.

"You always have proved succesful in catching your killer."

"Though I wonder." Alfred started. "Why people think that the only way to serve justice is to kill." He finished thoughtfully.

"I wish you were this perceptive in normal conversation, Alfred." Arthur smiled at his quip that caused Alfred to chuckle.

"I doubt 'my subordinates in the CIA would look up to me' if I didn't" He mocked. The two approached the bar tender who was sitting down at a table with a glass of water folded in his hands that were slick with sweat. "Hey dude, mind if we talk to your for a while?"

"Of course not." He laughed with a kind smile, though he had bags under his green eyes. "Crazy night, eh? Wasn't sure I'm make it out of that one." Arthur took notice of the spanish accent.

"Are you from Spain?" Arthur started small talk in hoped to get the brown-haired man to relax.

"Si, I'm visiting some amigos of mine, but I stayed in London longer than I was supposed to so this is my part-time job."

"I see." Arthur sat across from the man. "Did anything unusual happen before the incident?"

"No, Everybody was ether dancing, drinking, or being perverts, it was a normal night."

"Could you explain to me what happened in detail?"

"Well I started my shift around eleven, made some shots for a group of guys dressed in work clothes. Then a group of girls, then a man, and then it happened. A guy fell down the stairs and when the bouncer checked on him he told me he had been shot. Then a hooded guy walked down the stairs and when security started to move towards him he pulled out two guns."

"Can you describe this man?"

"He was in a black tux, he was slender and fast. I couldn't see his face though. He even had a grey button down shirt!"

"Thank you for your time." Arthur stood to turn around to his surprise the entire room was empty of any other officers that were there when they walked in.

"Arthur!" He heard Alfred shout to see the bar tender holding a gun pointing it at him. Alfred aimed his gun at the Spaniard with a cold glare.

"Kesesese!" Arthur stiffened when he heard the odd laugh. "Render all the officers unconscious in broad daylight with only chairs and tables for cover. Quite challenging, but I enjoyed it." A white-haired man was behind the bar leaning on the counter top with a pistol in his hand. "And how convenient that this is where my slightly less awesome than me friend works too!"

"Glad to help amigo." The Spaniard slowly moved still aiming the pistol at me. "Now nether of you two move or else one of you is dead."

"Ouch! That's cold Toni! Well said!" The german laughed again. "Now put down the gun loser or else I'll shoot your friend."

Alfred slowly lowered the gun with a scowl. "You're our mercenary, aren't you."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." The lean man grinned madly. Arthur was having a hard time understanding him because of his thick accent.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded.

"Well I have this little rule. No witnesses!" His red eyes shimmered mischievously. "So you ether come with me, or I shoot you with my awesome -though slightly less awesome than me- gun."

Reluctantly the two followed him into a car. Alfred, and Arthur glanced at each other in the back seat of the red car. The Spaniard blindfolded them both, and they were left listening to the sounds of traffic surrounded by darkness.

Arthur blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light flooding the room, only to be horrified, and startled that this wasn't his room, and there was a chicken on Alfred's sleeping body next to him. He calmed down as he slowly recollected memories of yesterday. Alfred stirred in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey dude, hope you don't mind that I crashed with you last night since you were asleep and all, and Gilbert is actually a pretty awesome dude."

"Don't say it so naturally idiot, and why are you indecent!?" Arthur exclaimed when he noticed that Alfred was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Indecent?" Alfred laughed.

"Put on your clothes you idiot!" Arthur exclaimed readjusting his wrinkled tie.

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a wad." Alfred rolled his eyes as he put on his black pants. Only when Arthur put on a dark blue dress shirt did Arthur realise the clothes where not his.

"Where did you get those?" Arthur inspected the clothing closely to have the image of the albino german appear.

"Huh? Gilbert gave them to me."

"The mercenary?"

"Yeah he wants to make a deal with you."

"And I'm assuming you already made this deal when I was asleep."

"Heck yeah, and guess what?! I get to fly a plane!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh dear." Arthur muttered hoping that he would luck out of this one.

_Hitman_

Gilbert offered him tea, which he declined. Antonio, Alfred, and a Frenchman named Francis sat with us sitting at a large wooden table. Much to Arthur's amusement Francis wore a white suit claiming it was because he was full of 'purity.' While Antonio wore a red dress shirt under his black jacket.

"Alright down to business then." Gilbret facial expression turned stoney in seconds, all traces of laughter, and confident smirks gone. "Here's the same deal I offered Alfred. If you work for me I'll let you live, and if you get caught you can personally give out all my information, and say that I forced you to work for me, or else I would kill you, and your step-brothers."

"Brothers? You know about Mathew?"

"Yes we're close friends. Don't worry he doesn't know about any of this." He reassured.

"I'm guessing that's why we're here, and not in a morgue." Arthur spat.

"That, and Antonio didn't destroy the evidence." Gilbert admitted. "I'd look suspicious if a M16, and a CIA agent went missing."

"You expect me to say quiet about this?" Arthur asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, or else Toni here, who is an expert sniper, will kill you if he hears anything suspicious." He threatened.

"Please Arthur don't refuse this." Alfred begged. "There's no downside to this, you get to rat him out if your caught remember?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine." He stiffened. "But I'm not doing this because that idiot," He started shouting pointing at Alfred, "started getting all puppy eyed, and serious! I'm doing this for me, got it!"

"Lets celebrate!" Francis exclaimed, he struck a melodramatic pose. "Killing is too ugly for my beautiful style."

"What style frog?" Arthur snorted.

Francis gasped offended. "Frog? Says the black sheep of Europe!"

"Call me that again! I dare you" Arthur yelled shaking an angry fist at him.

Gilbert laughed. Watching the two bicker, Alfred went on to loudly slurping a smoothie while Antonio started a conversation with him.

There was a loud knock on the door that caused everyone, beside Alfred drinking noisily, to fall silent.

"Bruder open the door, it me." A deep voice called out. Gilbret grinned widely letting out a mischievous snicker.

"I'm sorry." He shouted mimicking an old woman. "You must be talking about my awesome neighbor who has a unawesome little brother who like to bake _Kuchen_."

Antoino, and Francis snickered as the person on the other side of the door replied; "Oh, my apologies, I'll...wait...bruder let me in! I do not have time for your games!"

The three simultaneously threw a fit of laughter, and Gilbert hopped over furniture to open the door.

The baby chick chirped and busily flapped its way to the tall muscular, blonde-haired german who greeted it with a sheepish smile. "Hello Gilbird."

"Gilbrid!" A brown-haired young man with light brown eyes smiled widely at the chicken scooping the bird into his hands.

"Awesome -but not as awesome as me- friends!" Gilbert started his voice loud to silence the others. The only noise was The brown-haired man's soft cooing. "This is my bruder Ludwig, and Feliciano!" Arthur smirked at the faint blush on Gilbert's cheeks when he glanced at the brown-haired italian.

"I don't believe we met before." Ludwig glanced at Alfred, and Arthur.

Francis laughed walking behind Alfred and squeezing his shoulders. "They're step brothers. Shame Alfred's the only one who has the looks ohonhon."

Arthur shot him a glare while Alfred remained oblivious to Francis's shameless flirting. "Yeah, old man's starting to get wrinkles from scowling all the time." He joked.

Arthur chose to ignore Alfred turning to Ludwig. "Hello, I'm Arthur please to meet you." The two shared an awkward handshake before everyone settled down at the table.

"I'm making pasta!" Gilbert shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Antonio joined him, leaving the five at the table. Francis stroked Felicano's hair with smile that rubbed Arthur the wrong way.

"Feli, back from the Navy already? I'm so glad you could come give your big brother a visit." Francis glanced at Ludwig, and his smile lost its friendliness. "Hello Ludwig." He greeted in french.

"Hello Francis." Ludwig had a stoney expression on his face, and Arthur could feel the tension.

"So are you two in the military? That's cool dude, I was in the Navy before I joined the CIA, so was Arthur but he joined British Intelligence instead." Alfred smiled at the three.

"The Navy? I'm in the Navy too, though Luddy is in the Army." Felicano smiled widely at him while Francis, and Ludwig glared at each other.

"Cool! My other step brother Is in the Canadian army, though he moves slower than my grandma."

"I think I'll join the others in the kitchen." Arthur started to stand up, but Alfred pulled him back into his chair.

"Now way am I letting you screw up a perfectly innocent bowl of pasta, old man." Alfred grinned amused.

"Are you insulting my cooking again?"

"I don't really need to, it insults it's self." Alfred teased, and Arthur fumed. While Felicano, and Alfred shared friendly conversation.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, R&R I'm flame friendly yada yada yada.**

**And shout out to XI MING for giving me the idea for this story, XI MING is a YouTuber who makes a lot of Hetalia MMD's, and other various animated stuff (mostly hetalia)**


	2. Deceptive spy magic

**Hitman**

**Chapter 2: Deceptive Spy magic.**

* * *

Alfred poked around in the mini fridge he and Arthur now shared in Gilbert's mansion. "Arthur!There's no hamburgers or sodas!" He exclaimed disapointed

Arthur shot him a quick glare. "Of course nit why would I want to even smell that horrid junk?"

"But cheeks" Alfred whined. "It taste good!"

"I refuse to be in the same room with that junk, now sit down at the desk, I made you stew." The older ordered

Alfred smile widely and laughed loudly. "Thanks dude." Silently praying to himself he thanked god that Arthur hadn't made him scones instead.

"What did you say?" Arthur cupped his ear. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Ahahaha! Is old age catching up to you gramps?" He teased.

"Of course not! You were whispering!"

Alfred bellowed happily: "Great spy my ass!" Alfred smirked spotting the dolls on the table. "Working on some voodoo?"

"No, they're items of a dead cousin of mine." Arthur saw Alfred's disapproving gaze. "Magic is a very real, and serious business Alfred F. Jones."

"Okay I won't say anything. Only because I gotta prepare the plane." Alfred jumped to his feet shrugging off his suit in exchange for his bomber jacket. "That's not very reassuring." Arthur muttered**.**

"I know you still don't trust Gilbert and the others, but you'll love them once you get to know them." Alfred started putting both hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Don't worry we'll be fine, all you have to do is gather intelligence."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "And I'm supposed to be the big mature brother, I thought you would be...scared to kill someone."

Alfred closed his eyes his shoulders sinking. "I'm not killing anybody, and I'll be far away when..." He sighed his eyes full of pain.

Arthur embraced him rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "It'll be alright Alfred, I'm here."

"Nothing is more beautiful than the love siblings share." Francis whispered to himself watching through the door that was left open just a crack.

Ludwig glanced at the man then turned his attention back to the two brothers. "I don't suppose you know what it's like to have a sibling, do you?"

Francis shook his head walking away from the door. "No, I am just a lowly street rat, forever to be looked down on by society." Ludwig followed him sitting down next to him on the couch. "You are lucky Ludwig to have a brother, proud parents...a respectable job... and attract women.. you are very lucky." Francis closed his eyes with a small smile.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Are you still..." He shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"That's good." Francis stood opening a cupboard pouring himself a glass of wine. "Wine?"

Ludwig shook his head denying the offer. "No thank you, I will be returning to Germany later."

"And what about Feli?" Francis didn't miss the pink on his ears.

"I don't know." Ludwig looked down feeling his face heat up slightly.

"Listen Ludwig." Ludwig looked up surprised at the serious tone and stern expression he was using. "Feliciano is a sweet boy. He would follow you to the ends of the earth, but you will have to drag him halfway because he will get scared. I want to know if you will take care of him, cherish him, and love him as you would any other lover."

Ludwig flushed a brilliant red. "O-of course I will."

"Good then I don't have to worry whether or not you two wear protection! Make sure to use lube!" He shouted skipping out of the room.

"Why would you even be concerned about that you sick bastard!" Ludwig exclaimed, shaking his fist after him.

"Luddy? Why are you shouting? Do you have a fever your face is red!" Feliciano looked at him concerned.

Ludwig smiled down at the Italian. "Yes I'm fine. I was wondering... If you would like to go to Germany with me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course Ludwig! I'd go anywhere if my friends are there!" Feliciano hugged him tightly as if to reassure him.

Ludwig blushed reminded of what Francis had said. "Um thank you Feli."

"Hey guys." Alfred waved to the two walking towards the door.

"Alfred guess what! I'm going to Germany with Ludwig!"

"Cool dude, by the way they have some awesome chocolate cake." Alfred patted Feliciano's head. "I gotta go dude, I'll visit you sometime."

"It's 'got to' idiot, not gotta." Arthur corrected.

"Where are you two going." Ludwig asked standing next to Feliciano.

"We're going to Russia for a little while with Antonio." Alfred explained looking at his watch.

"Be sure to pack some winter clothes." Feliciano smiled. "Russia is cold in the winter!"

"We'll be sure to wear layers then." Arthur assured. "It was nice meeting you two, be safe." The four bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Antonio was standing outside the plane with headphones and a small box.

"Are you guys ready? It's a good thing you didn't say anything to Ludwig, he doesn't know We're still doing this." Antonio laughed getting on the plane.

"I knew the place was bugged." Arthur muttered.

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"Because when Gilbert was still doing work in Germany his brother threatened to turn him in unless he stopped killing. The poor boy wasn't going to do it though, he just didn't want his brother to get hurt." Antonio smiled. "Francis is right, Family has the best kind of love. That's why I want Lovino to show his love for his brother, but he doesn't know how." Antonio closed his eyes. Alfred listened as he started the plane. "I remember when I was in school the most popular kid in collage. I had the best job life could offer. I had good friends, and my Lovi."

"This Lovino is Feliciano's brother?" Arthur asked sitting in the lounge across from Antonio.

"Yes. He loved my place so much, but he always say it was horrible, and the food stunk." Antonio laughed. "I think he loved Spain just as much as Rome. His Grandfather had passed away recently so he took half of his possessions, though he was still jealous of his brother. In truth he got just as much attention."

"Ahaha that sounds like how me and Mathew used to be!" Alfred called out from the cockpit.

"Yes twins seem to have that problem occasionally." Arthur agreed.

"Yes. Though Lovi loved to wake me up with a head-butt." Both men chuckled. "He would watch me work, and then one day I was drunk and I..." Antonio sighed. " I hit him, I felt horrible afterward. I spent hours running after him crying and begging for his forgiveness. It was the worse mistake I ever made. And then the company I worked at was getting involved in the mafia, and my boss mysteriously disappeared. Everyone was fired, and I tried to solve the problem myself. I ended up on the top of a building with a sniper rifle, but I saw my Roma in ropes. I charged into that building myself, killing anybody charging at me with a gun. But when I got to the office there was Gilbert. Lovino was crying and he hugged me when he saw me. Gilbert laughed and asked me if I wanted a new job. I accepted. Because now I can keep Lovi safe." Antonio laughed. "Look at me babbling." Looking at the computerized map he laughed. "We're already in Germany. Wow Alfred aren't you quite the pilot."

Alfred laughed, and they heard the bell for auto pilot. "Thanks I used to fly all the time." Alfred boasted.

"Air force?"

Alfred nodded. "I switched to Navy before I joined the CIA." He sat down frowning. "I guess I should tell you my story too, I guess." The plane shook and Alfred cursed.

"Save that for a later date Alfred, we're flying through a storm." Arthur narrowed his eyes looking at the dark clouds outside the window.

Alfred laughed. "Nothing I can't handle!"

"What about you, friend?" Antonio questioned.

"Well...I just had to get away from my older brothers." Arthur crossed his arms. "Not that we were together much anyways." He grumbled.

"Would you like to tell me, I'm a good listener." Antonio pried.

Arthur sighed. "You're impossible, you know. Alright I have three older brothers, there's Allistor, Dylan, Jack and a sister named Grace. All four of them are a pain in the arse. " He snapped.

"Don't they love you?"

"They'd rather burn me at the stake."

"Those are rather cruel words amigo. They've never done anything nice to, or for you."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Well Dylan was the only one who congratulated my acceptance into M16." Arthur flushed. "But that's because h's the only one I can tolerate and the others know it!" He added defensively. "Dylan is the third oldest, he lives in Wales so I don't see him much. Then again I don't see a lot of my brothers; though they do make habit of visiting randomly. Jack and Grace are the oldest, and Allistor is second." Arthur rubbed is temples. "And there's my little brother Peter who wines, sneaks into meetings, and calls me a jerk all the bloody time."

"Sounds complicated."

Arthur shrugged. "Not really. My brothers bullied me throughout my childhood so we don't get along that well."

"That's harsh amigo, and your parents?"

"My foster parents were okay." Arthur hesitated before adding. "The others were jealous because I was the favorite. Even Peter didn't get much attention. Then I had enough of my brother's bullying and I ran away. That's how I met Alfred." Arthur flushed remembering how the small child looked up at him with a bright smile telling him not to cry. "And I was readopted into their family." Arthur could hear the yelling like it was yesterday. _"Ooo what's this?" Allistor cooed plucking the wand from his fingers. _

_"Give it back bastard!" Arthur reached his adolescent fingers up but Allistor kept it far above his head._

_"You shouldn't curse Arthur or else you'll be punished." Jack patted the messy blonde locks, ignoring Arthur's glare. _

_"You shouldn't narrow your eyes like that, it might grow into a caterpillar." Dylan teased._

_Arthur fumed. "Shut up, and give me back my wand!" _

_Allistor's expression remained emotionless as he snapped it in half. He tossed it down at his brother. "Opps."_

_"You did that on purpose you jerk!" Arthur swung his fists angrily at his brother.__"Leave him alone you three." Grace called out not looking up from her magazine._

_Jack picked Arthur up by his collar who squirmed in his hands. "But he's just a wee thing, and we were just playing around with him."_

_"Bullshit." Grace muttered. _

_"What did ya say lassie?" Jack cupped his ear._

_"I said bullshit!" Grace threw down her magazine. "Quit bullying him he's your brother!" Allistor glared at her, but Grace jabbed a finger at him. "I don't give damn about what ether of you say, stop being an insensitive jackass!" Grace lightly pushed Arthur behind her leg but Arthur ignored her jumping in front of her._

_"And I'm sick of you bastards pushing me around just because they think I'm better-" Arthur's eyes widened when his head snapped to the side. The Irish twins watched in horror as Allistor pulled his arm back, but Dylan held a tight grip on Allistor's arm before he completed the second swing._

_"Allistor! Cut it out now!" Dylan shouted. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched Arthur's cheek slowly turned red. __Allistor's eyes widened in realization of what he had just done. Tears formed in Arthur's eyes as he started backing away from the four._

_Allistor extended his arms slowly reaching out for him. "Arthur I'm...I'm so sorry I..."_

_Arthur let outa shaky breath slapping his hand away. "Stay away from me bastards!" He shouted running out of the door. He didn't stop running untl his lungs burned and he collapsed under a tree in the nearby park. He sobbed curling into a ball._

_ "Mister are you alright?" Arthur looked up, his watery green eyes meeting bright blue. A boy with brownish-blonde hair that had a small strand sticking up, he smiled at him. "Don't cry mister! I'll make you feel better because I'm the hero!" He exclaimed hitting his small fist on his chest._

_Arthur snorted. "Hero's are fictional. More nonexistent thank magic." He grumbled._

_The small boy pouted shooting him a glare, Arthur was ready for the boy to run off crying, by he surprised him. "That's not true! Anybody can be a hero, if they have the right sense of righteousness!" He declared. "It's better than magic! It's justice!"_

_"Bloody hell, you're American aren't you." Arthur sighed rubbing his temples. "Have you ever seen magic before?"_

_"Just those street magic performances in New York." _

_Arthur laughed waving his hand over a daisy he said a chant holding the boy's hand. "Hello." The plant greeted._

_"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "How can you talk?"_

_"I am part of the earth. The same thing you are made of. We all are the energy of the universe, and through that energy I can speak because Arthur is giving it to me."_

_"Cool!" The boy looked up at him in awe. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! F as in Freedom!"_

_"Actually." A small voice came from behind Alfred. Arthur saw a boy with a long curl that looped once sticking out from behind a white bear. Violent eyes peeked out from behind the bears head. "It was after John F. Kennedy, since our dad was American, and our mom Canadian. I'm Matthew Williams." The small bear that Arthur had thought was a stuffed animal stood scaring Arthur._

_He pushed himself further into the tree. "Bloody Hell! Is that a bear?"_

_"Eyebrows." The bear chanted pointing a claw at Arthur. "Who?"_

_"Good question Kumajiro, what is your name."_

_"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He shook his head. "A talking bear." He muttered._

_"Alfred! Matthew!" The three heard a mans voice._

_"Mattheiu! Alfred!" A woman called._

_"Mom, dad over here." _

_A blued eyed man with blonde hair was the first to come into view. He smiled once he spotted the children. A brown haired woman followed her purple eyes held a deep sense of calmness. The man's energy was visible to even Alfred. "You guys made a friend? That's great where are your parents?" The ma bent down to inspect Arthur who was uncomfortable with the attention._

_"Honey don't get so close, your cheek is red, are you hurt? Where are your parents?" The woman asked gently holding his face. _

_Arthur's face flushed red not used to the attention he was about to snap at her but something stopped him. "They're at work." He answered._

_"Do you have siblings?" The ma questioned._

_Arthur looked down at the ground. "My foster family...lives close by." He glared at the ground. He stiffened looking at the woman in bewilderment as she embraced him._

_She patted his back affectionately. "You poor thing, you're soaking wet. Come along boys." She stood holding Arthur, and Alfred's hand while the man lifted Mathew onto his shoulders. _

_Arthur guided them to the house and Allistor trapped him in a bear hug sobbing. "Arthur! I was so worried. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Arthur looked at the auburn haired teenager his eyes wide. _

_The blonde blushed crossing his arms. "I guess I can forgive you." _

_Allistor wiped his watery green eyes and smiled. "Thank you."_

_"Arthur Kirkland! Ye little shit!" Grace ran up o him hitting him on the head with her rolled up magazine on the head. She glared at him through her tears. "Do ye know how worried I was ye doucebag!" She screamed shaking him. "And how dare you call me a bastard I'm a lady."_

_"A wee bit of a mouth for a lady, Aye?" Jack snickered._

_"Shut ye mouth!" _

_"Both of you need to shut up." Dylan closed his eyes. He smiled at Arthur. "Welcome back, who are your friends?"_

_"I'm Alfred F. Jones! F stands for freedom!" He exclaimed. _

_Jack snickered. "Ye Americans are so adorable sometimes."_

_Both Alfred and his father replied proudly; "Thank you."_

_"Who's the little one with the curl?" Grace asked running her fingers through Matthew's hair. _

_Kumajiro decided it would be fun and stand up. "Who?"_

_"That's strange, he usually doesn't talk around strangers." The twins mother commented aloud._

_"So this happens all the time?" Allistor stared at the bear warily._

_"Yes. Food, feed me." He chanted tugging on Allistor's shirt._

"Arthur." Alfred's voice pulled him from sleep. "Arthur I'm hungry, feed meeee!" He whined once he saw green. Alfred let out a noise of surprise as Arthur pulled him close embracing him.

"You are my brother. And I'll always love you because of that." He whispered in his brother's ear.

Alfred closed his eyes. "I love you too Arthur." Arthur let go of him and Alfred helped him to his feet. "What did you dream about?"

"The day I first met you two." Arthur answered putting on a green overcoat. Arthur wore a thick fuzzy jacket wrapping a scarf tightly around his neck. They both put on thick black mittens before stepping into the Russian blizzard as Antonio wished them good luck.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Alfred shouted stepping into the warm airport. A few of the locals laughed at the behavior. "So cold!"

"Alfred stop jumping around! You've been here before!" The older scolded.

"In the summer, Arthur its cooollllldddd!" He whined.

"Alfred this is no different then your winter visits to your brother."

"Québec is in the south! Not the Arctic fucking circle!"

"Watch your mouth Alfred." He warned shooting a glare.

"Da, I agree, or else I will have to wash your mouth with soap again Fredka." The Familiar Russian accent caused the two to freeze. Both turned around to meet violent eyes, and a childlike smile.

"Ivan?" Arthur exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on vacation, so I decided to visit my family...but honestly I am not looking forward to seeing them." He admitted. "What are you doing here"

"I'm investigating, and I asked for Alfred's company, and opinion in this operation."

"Ah, you are working?"

"Yes." Alfred answered looking ahead with a passive expression. The three left the warm airport the cold air burning the two English speaker's noses. Alfred blew on his hands in trying to warm them.

"Then you wouldn't mind stopping by my home later for dinner if you allow me to give you a tour, da?" Ivan questioned.

The two looked at each other. Alfred sighed. "Sure... why not."

Arthur hesitated before nodding. He knew that the two were rivals while they were in the Navy, but Arthur was still worried in the presence of the mysterious man. "I agree, a tour would be nice and make things more efficient. Thank you for your hospitality." He replied as politely as he could.

Ivan closed his eyes flashing the two a small smile. " No problem, welcome to Russia." The first place the three went to was a bakery. Alfred ate macaroons while Arthur and Ivan looked at all the cakes in the display case. "What about this one?" Arthur pointed to a white cake with hardened chocolate dripping down the sides, and white chocolate and raspberries ornate the top.

"Birds milk? That's a weird cake." Alfred stated looking at the cake, finished with his cookies.

Ivan looked surprised at Alfred. "I was not aware you could speak Russian."

Alfred laughed. "Of course I speak Russian, and Spanish, French, German, Italian, Polish, Estonian, Finish, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Dutch, Chinese, Japanese, Swedish, Ukrainian, and Lithuanian."

"When he's not playing video games, eating, or annoying me, he learns different languages and cultures." Arthur explained.

Alfred had pulled the two into a store, buying something that nether Ivan, or Arthur saw.

"That is...intresting." The Russian turned to the cashier asking for the cake in Russian. The two looked skeptical when Ivan pulled them inside a store that had Vodka covering all the shelves. Alfred had found wine asking Ivan if his sisters liked it. Ivan had nodded, "Occasionally I see them drink it."

Once the three made it to Ivan's house the sun was setting and A woman with the same platinum hair color as her brother was the first to step forward and kiss her brother on both cheeks. "Ivan, you're home!" She glanced behind him at the two blondes standing in the doorway pulling on their collars nervously. "Hello I am Iryna Chernenko, Ivan's older sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur shook her hand next. "Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you." Arthur felt uncomfortable when she kept his gaze on him and averted his eyes.

The Ivan took their coats, but had to convince Alfred to let go of the bomber jacket underneath the three layers. "Hello I am Natalia Braginski." She didn't shake their hands, instead she glared at them making the two shudder.

"So where are you two from?"

"America, and Arthur's from London, he has this weird british thing, so he doesn't really like to have people ask where he's from." Alfred explained.

Iryna smiled. "So you two must be close."

"Yes, we're brothers." Arthur answered. He flipped his fork so the food was on the back of it.

"I see, do you two work with Ivan."

"Yep, I find the bodies, he performs the autopsy." Alfred answered, cheeky.

"Da, we were in the Navy together too." Ivan added.

"I do not understand why you would join their military and not your own." Natalia grumbled.

"Because my little sister is in the Russian Navy, and I do not want to hurt her pride by taking her rank." He lied with a innocent smile.

Alfred smiled remembering that Ivan told him the only reason he had U.S citizenship was to get away from his little sister.

"What is America like?" Iryna asked changing the subject.

"Warm." Ivan answered.

Alfred thought for a moment. "Well it depends, which part?"

"Why don't you tell her about all of it." Arthur suggested.

"Okay, The south-east, Florida especially is hot, it has a lot of swamps and good beaches, and they grow a lot of tropical fruit, and it has awesome key lime pie. Georgia is great, it has a great historical feel and that traditional southern feel. And Atlanta is a great city too. South Carolina is great too, and the food is great, and there's Devils Frok national park. North Carolina has a lot of good fishing spot, and there's the Tyron palace. Virgina has too many places to go, but it's a great place." Alfred started.

Arthur sighed. "A simple I recommend this, and that would sufice."

"But every place is great!" Alfred argued.

"America values its history, has various cultures, and values individualism. Also various forms of arts, cooking and music are cherished." Arthur explained. "The customs are rather relaxed too."

"Video games, and movies too." Alfred added.

"Thats interesting." Iyrna turned to her brother. "What do you like about America?"

Ivan was silent eating his meal quietly. "It is warm. There are lots of flowers too." He admitted.

"It does get very cold in Russia, and my brother lives alone." Ukriane explained to the two who had confused looks on their faces.

After Ivan's sisters left he turned to the two. "You two are welcome to stay here, I don't mind, and it is a big house."

Arthur was about to refuse his offer, but Alfred answered before he could. "Sure thanks dude."

Alfred grumbled shivering as he searched for his jacket in the dark.

"Fredka?" Ivans seemed to be far away from Alfred, slowly he saw a lit candle come into veiw, and Ivan wearing a night gown.

Alfred unable to control himself burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. "Dude... that suites you." He managed between giggles.

Ivan frowned. "Is something wrong with my night-gown."

"No." Alfred replied taking deep breaths. "It actually make you look... younger."

"How old do you think I am?" Ivan asked sitting down on the couch, setting the candle on the table pulling out his knitting kit from underneath the couch. Alfred noticed the bandages around his neck in place of his scarf.

Alfred looked around the house. "It feels lonely." He whispered.

Ivan offered a small smile. "I hear that often." He spoke in Russian.

Alfred's frown deepened. "Don't you have pets?" He asked deciding it would be easier for Ivan if he spoke Russian too.

Ivan's expression darkened. "Let's not talk about pets, yes?"

"Sure." The two sat in silence Alfred thought back to when he first met the quiet Russian. _Alfred stood lined up with the others his hands at his side, and his back as straight as he could make it. Arthur stood beside him silent. Alfred was grateful he could be near his brother, but he knew the only reason was because Arthur's last name started with a 'k'. Alfred watched the last pair before him fight. One was quickly thrown to the ground and Alfred waited for his name to be called. "Jones. Braginski." The major called out not looking up from his clip board. Tha man was sixty centimeters taller than him, and seemed to have more muscle on him, but Alfred wasn't intimidated. _

_"I hope I do not break you permanently." He spoke in perfect in english but Alfred didn't miss the accent._

_"If i don't scare you back to russia first." He taunted._

_"You are confident." _

_"Because the hero always wins!" He boasted. The two rushed at each other. Both fell to the ground blood falling from the corners of their mouths, and noses. "Lets be friends!" Alfred exclaimed wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of one hand, holding out the for the Russian accepted it._

_"Glad to meet you comrade. I am Ivan Braginski." _

_"I'm Alfred F. Jones! F for freedom!_

"Fredka." Ivan shook him awake, and Alfred's tired eyes meet curious purple ones. "You said my name in your sleep."

"I was dreaming about when we first meet." He muttered bringing the blanket closer to his neck.

Ivan frowned letting out a sigh. "Here." He said holding out a shirt. Alfred looked at his bare chest and sweatpants.

"What's wrong with my pj's?"

"It is too cold for that in Russia." Ivan noticed how pale his skin was in comparison.

"I feel warm anyways." Alfred muttered refusing the shirt.

Ivan ignored his cry of surprise when he crushed his lips onto Alfred's. Alfred opened his mouth to argue, but Ivan took the opportunity to roam his mouth. Ivan pulled away and Alfred gasped for breath. "You frustrate me Fredka." He growled. "You make me outraged, when you look so happy, and you're so warm. How you used to bring me sunflowers with that stupid smile. Then you stopped, you stopped smiling your eyes weren't as warm, and my Fredka was a little easier to live with." He kissed Alfred again almost desperately.

"Ivan." Alfred started.

"No let me finish Fredka I love you. So much that I feel my heart stopped falling out of my chest."

"Ivan."

"If you don't feel the same I understand." Ivan closed his eyes and waited for the warm body next to him disappear, leaving him cold alone like that night in the Siberian snow.

"Ivan...I love you." He confessed.

"Bloody hell, get a room." Arthur whined taking a sip from his glass of water.

Alfred's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. Ivan laughed picking Alfred up bridal style. "As you wish, but I can not promise we ill not be loud!" He shouted running down the hall.

* * *

**A.N: I noticed Ivan's last name could be spelled three different ways, but Braginsky was the german variation so I used that in my other story, and Braginski in this one. **

**The reason I made Alfred know so many languages was because well america is one giant melting pot to put it simply. It's considered polite to bring food, or wine when invited to dinner.**

**British people really do have problems with telling people where they're from, and feel uncomfortable if there's prolonged eye contact.**

**Belarusian's don't touch if they meet someone they don't know well. While Ukrainian's shake hands when greeting men. While russian's like to give a literally bone crushing handshake, and greet their man friends with a pat on the back, and a hug, while in all countries woman greet with three kisses on both cheeks.**


End file.
